


The Magic of Trains

by Leela



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All trains have their own special kind of magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic of Trains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> Written in March 2010 for alisanne because... well, she knows why. She wanted a Severus/Harry story with the prompt "train".
> 
> Thanks to the slashchat folks for the once-over and for insisting that the end needed something more.

"Woo woo," Teddy called out as he ran around the living room, pumping one arm up and down. "Chugga chugga chugga chugga. Woo woo."

Harry sat in the middle, cross-legged on the floor, attempting to keep an eye on Teddy and to read the instructions for putting together a Wizarding train set. Tracks, engines, cars, bits of a station, and greenery were scattered around him. After the third time through, he pulled out his wand and used the highlighting charm Hermione had taught him. The words and gestures used to cast the four spells hovered above the parchment; each lit up in a different colour.

"Woo woo," Teddy announced and jumped to a halt in front of Harry. "All aboard."

"My ticket's for the next train. To Istanbul," Harry said, as he cast the first spell. The tracks rose into the air, spun in a mini-tornado, and then settled back down in the configuration he'd chosen.

"Train?"

"Right, yeah," Harry fumbled his wand, almost dropping it as he tried to remember his part. "Which train is this one?"

"Train to Romin... to Charlie's house. Track forty-five and half," Teddy announced. He looked around for a moment before he started moving away, speeding up as he went. "Chugga chugga chugga chugga. Woo woo."

"Do you mind," Severus snapped from the doorway. "Some of us are trying to work in this... this..."

"Train," Teddy said as he careened past. "Woo woo."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "I have two more chapters to finish by next Wednesday. A little peace and quiet would be—"

"Romania has peas and quite." This time, Teddy only stumbled a little over the country name. He grinned and pumped his arm harder, jumping up and down as he came to a halt before Severus. "Woo woo. Train to Romania. For _you_."

"Teddy, I don't think Severus wants to play," said Harry. "Why don't you come over here and sit for a while? I'm going to do the charms for the trains next."

"Romania, Sev'rus. Please?" Teddy turned to face Severus, putting his back to Harry, and tilted his head. Harry just knew he was making that hands-together begging gesture that he'd picked up from Victoire.

"I have work to do."

"Sev'rus, please?"

Teddy's pleading tone made Harry want to either grit his teeth, or tell Severus to give in, or both. Instead, he chided, "Severus said no, Teddy. What did your Grandma teach you to do when grown-ups say no?"

"But?"

"No," Severus repeated. He threw one of _those_ looks at Harry, the kind that really shouldn't be that much of a turn-on, then spun on his heel and stalked away, calling back. "Silencing charm, Harry, or I'll silence both of you."

"Yes, sir," Harry muttered, adjusting his jeans to give himself a bit more room. He cast a Silencing charm before he moved onto the next spell.

Engines and cars rose into the air and landed on the tracks, coming together with a snick to form a passenger train and a freight train. Lights flickered and then came on. A little boy with bright blue hair pressed his face against a window in one train. Two miniature male figures took seats on either side of him. Steam puffed from the engine stacks, a whistle blew, and the trains began to move.

"Cool," Teddy breathed.

Certain that his eyes were just as wide as Teddy's, Harry patted the floor next to him. He slid an arm around Teddy's shoulders, and Teddy leaned into his side. The trains steamed around the track, going up and down invisible hills, above their heads, and around them on the floor. Without the stations, the trains didn't stop.

After a few minutes, the door opened again. Harry looked up. "We didn't—"

"I couldn't concentrate." Severus made his way across the room and sat down on Harry's other side.

Teddy smiled, wriggled out from under Harry's arm, and clambered into Severus's lap. "Harry made trains, Sev'rus."

"And what amazing trains they are." Severus wrapped an arm around Harry.

Tipping his head up for a brief kiss that sizzled through him with the promise of _more_ and _later_ , Harry settled into Severus's side. Trains always brought the best things into his life.

~fin~


End file.
